


My favorite spot

by bby_acheng



Series: Dialuci Kinktober 2020 Attempt [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddles, Day 2 Prompt: Human Furniture, Diavolo is a good bf, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No beta we die like lilith, Rimming, Soft sex, This is all quite soft actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: He got on all fours near the desk and silently waited for Diavolo to sit on him. The prince had been considerate and kind to not drop himself on top of Lucifer's back, he eased his weight and once he was fully seated and relaxed he smiled at Lucifer."Good boy." He cooed as he ran his fingers through Lucifer's soft hair and the demon shivered jostling the two of them making the demon prince chuckle. "If you need a break you already know what to do, isn't that right my light?""Yes my Lord." He replied, his voice already a little choked off and the other laughed again.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Dialuci Kinktober 2020 Attempt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	My favorite spot

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so I wanted to improve my smut writing capabilities cause I haven't wrote that in years and also write something for Dialuci cause I'm here to spread that agenda (and now I'm obey me trash ayy)  
> So here we are I guess ₍ᐢ ̥ ̮ ̥ᐢ₎ *:･。

He was completely naked and despite trying his best to ease his nerves they were still frayed. His pride almost hadn't allowed him to accept this but this was Diavolo, he couldn't find it in himself to say no. 

He got on all fours near the desk and silently waited for Diavolo to sit on him. The prince had been considerate and kind to not drop himself on top of Lucifer's back, he eased his weight and once he was fully seated and relaxed he smiled at Lucifer. 

  
  


"Good boy." He cooed as he ran his fingers through Lucifer's soft hair and the demon shivered jostling the two of them making the demon prince chuckle. "If you need a break you already know what to do, isn't that right my light?"

"Yes my Lord." He replied, his voice already a little choked off and the other laughed again.

  
  
  


After a final caress, Diavolo finally concentrated on his never ending paperwork. While Diavolo worked, Lucifer simply focused on keeping as still as possible, the sound of pen against the paper feeling his ears with the occasional crackle from the fireplace. The carpet was soft on his hands and knees and the room temperature was perfect. He let his mind focus on the sensations and tried to not overthink. 

  
  


Lucifer was one of the strongest demons in the Devildom, he was filled with responsibilities and worries all the way to the tip of his horns and Diavolo knew. Lucifer had been stressed and he was more volatile than usual, his demon form appearing more times than usual and Diavolo was worried about him so he had a stern talk and tried not to feel too bad over the fact he had more authority and power over his lover. They were equals, he firmly believed that and tried his best to not let his status get in the way but he was slightly desperate and the dark bags under Lucifer's eyes, his almost sickly pale skin and even more difficult behavior required a different strategy. 

Thus now they found themselves in the current situation… It had been hours since they first started and while Lucifer was undeniably strong, he wasn't at his best (physically and mentally) and was starting to feel tired, after all one could only remain in an uncomfortable position for so long. Luckily for him Diavolo had just finished for the day or perhaps he felt Lucifer trying to shift his weight around and squirming more. Sometimes it was difficult to read the demon lord even for him. 

  
  
  


"How do you feel my dear?" He asked with a kind smile while still sitting on top of him. 

"Tired." He replied drily and the other laughed. 

"Come now, I think you've had enough."

  
  


He easily lifted Lucifer and the other felt his body protest from being stuck in the same position for so long. Pins and needles attacked his legs, arms and back, he couldn't stop the groan from coming out at the uncomfortable feeling. Diavolo gently positioned his lover in bed and while Lucifer waited for the feeling to fade, his lover went to grab a glass of water for him. He helped Lucifer take a couple of sips and once the other was satisfied, he collapsed in bed again. 

Diavolo smiled and started to rub his hands on Lucifer's naked backside, he leaned into his ear and whispered. 

  
  


"You've been such a good boy for me Lucifer, it probably wasn't the most comfortable for you but you do make the most comfortable chair." He chuckled and pressed a small kiss below the ear. "How about I reward you hmm? My beautiful star."

“Can’t really move yet.” He mumbled embarrassed and the other laughed again.

“It’s okay my dear, I love taking care of you.”

Diavolo let his hands roam the toned backside of his lover, lightly scratching making the other shiver under his touch.

“Are you going to do anything? I’m going to fall asleep.” Lucifer grumbled, or was planning to when he suddenly started feeling Diavolo press his lips on his neck and left a trail of small love bites on his back.

  
  


It hadn’t been anything particularly stimulating but it had been some time since Diavolo touched him so thoroughly, their lives had been busy since the transfer program started and they didn’t have as much time to indulge themselves. So by the time Diavolo reached his ass and was massassing it, Lucifer was already panting and wanting more. He was about to voice this when again, Diavolo suddenly pressed his tongue on his hole. He let out a small whine and the other pressed his tongue even more inside.

Time seemed to trickle by slowly to Lucifer as Diavolo’s tongue fucked him in slow motions, it would have been almost relaxing if he ignored his now painful erection. The feeling was soon forgotten when Diavolo suddenly pressed a lubed finger next to his tongue and not long after added another. The fingers worked fast while the tongue worked slow and Lucifer felt his frustration grow even more.

  
  


“What’s wrong my love?” Diavolo asked after he removed his tongue but the fingers continued to finger Lucifer.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“You already know!” He whined. “Don’t make me ask.”

“Okay okay.” He said between chuckles and draped himself on Lucifer’s back.

  
  
  


While he used one hand to finger him, Diavolo used his free hand to touch Lucifer’s hard cock, his movements were now quick and sloppy so it didn’t take long for the pride demon to come on his hand. Once he came down from his high, Lucifer turned in time to see Diavolo lick the cum out of his hand.

  
  


“Disgusting.” He said in a hoarse voice.

“Nothing from my Lucifer is disgusting.” He said with a warm smile and Lucifer hid his flushed face behind his hands.

“How can you say such embarrassing things!?”

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s simply the truth.” He replied before getting up to grab a wet cloth to clean the rest of the cum that landed on Lucifer’s abdomen.

  
  


Once Lucifer was clean, he threw the cloth to the side and cuddled next to him.

“Don’t you want me to-” Lucifer began as he felt Diavolo’s clothed erection on his leg.

“No, I just want to stay like this.” He said as he ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair, it was always so soft that he couldn’t stop himself from touching it. “I wanted you to relax.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“Good, good. Why don’t you take a nap now? You must feel tired.”

“No.” He protested and then immediately yawned. “I just… I will just close my eyes for a little.”

“Mmm okay.”

  
  


As Diavolo continued running his fingers through Lucifer’s head and lightly scratching his scalp, the demon further relaxed in his arms and soon he was asleep. Diavolo quietly got up and covered him with a soft blanket and with a small kiss on his forehead, he let his lover get the rest he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how the "human furniture" supposed to work lmaooo so I just went freestyle but hopefully this isn't too bad hahaha
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bby_acheng) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bby_acheng/) and talk to me about these demon nerds that need therapy!!


End file.
